Rick and Mary
by Ctoonsluv
Summary: Before Rick and Morty could be a thing, Rick had to meet Mary. This is how. And BOY was she a BITCH. (Mary is my interpretation of Rick's wife and Beth's mother)
1. Chapter 1

Rick and Mary

It never really was a big deal to him, the whole "settling down" thing. In fact, he had been so focused on science all his life that the thought scarcely crossed his mind. And the day he met Mary was no different. Sure, she was hot. And yeah, he attempted to get his beak wet with her, but she shut him down pretty hard.

"Seriously? I don't think so," He remembers her smug little voice.

She was completely different from him in every way. Which was why she drove him crazy. Dear God was that bitch annoying. A total femi-nazi med school graduate working on her masters.

Sure, she was smart, but she was also pretentious and spoiled. Whenever they met the two collided furiously. All she could ever talk about was school and "higher learning." Fuck that noise. Anytime he'd use his infamous, "School isn't a place for smart people," line, she'd become furiously red faced and would really rip him a new one.

Now, it would seem a simple task for two incredibly smart people to just... avoid someone who pissed them off so. That wasn't exactly the case for Rick and Mary. For some reason, they just kept finding each other.

First it was at a bar. She was sitting on a comfy chair beside a fireplace in a dimly lit corner with her red hair pulled up in a loose bun, a book in hand with a glass of wine. She was dressed pretty scantily for the times, but, not too trashy, sort of that "I am woman hear me roar, I dress how I want," kinda way. It was the 70s after all.

So when he strolled over to schmoosh the girl, he was met with a soupuss face and a raised brow.

"I'm just trying to unwind after a very stressful day of classes," she articulates, waving him off without so much as looking away from her book, "I have neither the time nor inclination to be bothered by your simple one-track mind. I wish you luck, however in finding a fuckbuddy for the evening,"

He was stunned. Bitch say WHAT?

"I-I-I'm sorry... are you implying that -I- have a suh-simple mind?" He drawled, his signature stammer muddling his words, "Luh-listen to me, Buh-huh-buh-Bitch! I'm THE RICK. I'm a mutherfuggin' genius, ya hear me?"

"Mhmm," She murmurs, still not even giving him the slightest glance.

"I build robots for fun!" He barks.

"And I am getting my PHD in open heart surgery,"

"Well la-dee-da," He slow claps for her, "So y-you g-go to school. Big wup. I-It's just a dumb pl-place for mediocre people,"

This was when she shut her book and looked up at him. He glares down at her, with equal distaste. Rick Sanchez was quite the looker in his younger days. Blonde hair, though a bit muffled, and very tall and sturdy. She wasn't impressed. In fact, she reached forward, grabbed him by his belt and dumped the contents of her wine glass down his pants. Rick jumped at the sensation and cursed at her profusely. But by the time he had recovered from the shock, she was already walking out the door.

Good riddance. Dumb broad.

He glanced down at where she had been sitting, and noticed the girl had left the book she was reading. Grabbing it, he initially was going to rig the damn thing to a rocket, but when he saw the cover "Multi Dimensional Physics and Possible Travel," he stopped in his tracks.

It wouldn't be long until they ran into eachother again. In fact, it was the very next day. While on her way to class, she stepped over his passed out body lying in the garbage outside the pub. She gave his foot a little kick to see if he responded, which he did with a groan. Satisfied that he wasn't dead, she kept on her way.

Rick lay there, head throbbing, body exhausted for several hours. In fact, he only started getting up after he heard that stupid voice again. Only this time, she was giggling and sounding much more agreeable. In fact, he almost didn't recognize it at first what with it being so pleasant. He peered out from behind the alley he was in to see her walking down the street with a _much _older man. She was walking beside him and gazing up at him as if he hung the moon. Gross.

"Thank you for helping me with this study, Mary," The geezer said, "Its difficult to find students that are willing to assist me with my work after school hours,"

He was her teacher? Double gross.

"Oh, I'm happy to, Dr. Mainsteed," She beamed.

That's when Rick had a great idea. He cleared his throat and dusted himself off before turning the corner to walk over to them, "Mary! MARY! Oh, THERE you are, Mary!"

Mary paused, a horrified but confused look on her face. Dr. Mainsteed seemed puzzled as well.

"I'm glad I caught you, Mary," Rick said, looking very concerned, "Can we go someplace... private to talk?"

"What? No! Get lost, creep!"

"Mary, is everything ok?" Dr. Mainsteed asked.

"Actually, n-no, it's not," Rick continued, "Mary, I ruh-really need to tell you something,"

"Well, I don't wanna hear it," She scowled, grabbing her teacher's arm and pulling him down the sidewalk towards their destination. Rick followed alongside them.

"Look, I really have to tell you, Mary... it's im-im-portant," He persisted, "And It's really something that shuh-shuh-should be said in private,"

"I already told you I don't want you bothering me," Mary told him angrily.

"It's REALLY important, Mary"

"FINE!" Mary fumed, stopping in her tracks, "What is it?"

"Don't you think we should go..."

"NO! Just tell me right here so we can be on our way,"

"but I..."

"I'm not doing this," She had had it and started walking away agin. Rick grinned devilishly and waited until they were a good 5 feet ahead of him.

"My tuh-tuh-test results c-c-came back, Mary!" Rick shouted after her, "WE HAVE HIV, MARY!"

Mary haulted, her face beat red and her body rigid. Dr. Pervert coughed awkwardly and gently stepped away from her.

"Mary, perhaps this isn't a good time," He said.

"I-I don't know what he's talking about," She exclaimed, "He's just... just some loser I met the other night,"

"I will uh... see you in class, I hope. Good day, Mary... and uh... Good luck"

Mary watched him walk away with her mouth agape. Rick strolled up beside her, his arms comfortably behind his back and a very satisfied smile on his face.

"WHY would you DO that?" she shouted at him, watching his back as he walked away.

Rick chuckled to himself, and called over his shoulder, "Seemed fun,"

ooOOoo

The next time they met was only a few months later at a party they were both invited to. He was on a couch, surrounded by two ridiculously attractive women with IQs that added up to about half of his. They were laughing and giggling at every crude thing he said. Mostly interested in how much money a scientific genius inventor made.

"I'm not saying I'm rich. All I'm saying is there's-,"

"An economic downturn for people in the robotic field and finding a job has been harder than ever for people without a college education?" That smug voice cooed from over his shoulder.

"You don't go to college?" Bimbo #1 asked him.

"N-No, it's stupid," Rick stuck to his guns, "Buh-but you don't need it,"

"And you're unemplyed?" Bimbo #2 asked. The girls exchanged looks and got up to walk away, leaving Rick alone with the single most obnoxious person on the planet.

"The FUCK was that for?" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. She just giggled to herself and took a sip from her glass as she walked away triumphantly.

"It was fun,"

ooOOoo

"You gotta be fucking me,"

Sitting in the window seat right next to the seat he was assigned on the plane was that same annoying woman that he hadn't seen in a year. But it was really her. Red hair and all. She didn't look too happy to see him, either despite it being an entire year since their last interaction.

"Oh God," She drawled.

"HEY! Hey, stewardess!" Rick turned and grabbed one of the flight attendants, "An-Any chance I can guh-get another seat? I can't sit next tuh-to this-this-this broad,"

"I'm sorry sir, All seats have been filled," The stewardess said sweetly to him.

"You don't understand," Mary piped in, "We absolutely cannot sit together,"

"Either you sit in your assigned seats or you don't sit on this plane," The stewardess said in the sweetest voice she could and walked away just as pleasantly as she came. Rick groaned and looked down expectantly at the young woman still in her seat.

"Look, Muh-Muh-Mary, I ha-have a really important guh-gig in Jesery first thing in the morning that I can't miss. You gotta catch the n-n-next flight,"

She scoffed, "I have to assist in open heart surgery in New York. YOU can catch the next flight,"

"That's nuh-not gonna happen, Mary"

"Well, then, I guess we'll just have to make the best of it, won't we?"

Rick groaned and took his seat. He waved that stewardess back over and simply said, "If I'm gonna be on this fu-fu flight, then I'm g-gonna need some pretty strong whiskey,"

"Oooh, I'm so sorry," That sugarlaced voice said, "This is a dry airline,"

"Are you fucking me?"

"Afraid not," and she walked off.

"Son. of. a. biiiiitch," He groaned.

Suddenly, a small silver flask was infront of his chest, "Here," was all Mary said.

"Woah," was all Rick could reply. He looked at her, somewhat shocked.

"I can't stand these flights. They're the only ones my college pays for, so I've learned to think ahead," She explains, "This is the only way you and I are gonna survive this flight, so I suggest you just take it,"

He takes a hearty swig. Highland Scotch. Good stuff. He's impressed.

Mary takes a swig herself and the two begin a very quiet plane ride. Atleast, thats how it starts at first. The two handed the flask back and forth to the other in complete silence, until Rick (becoming quite buzzed) says, "you're kinda a bitch, you know that, Mary?"

"Yeah," She shrugs, being quite a bit more buzzed than him, "But I kinda hafta be,"

"That just what b-augh-itches say,"

"No," She snaps, "I really hafta! You know how hard it is for a woman to be a doctor? Much less a heart surgeon? It's... It's REALLY fuckin' hard,"

Rick says nothing, just watches as she gets more intense.

"It's such a damn boys club. The only reason why I've gotten as far as I have is cuz I work twice as hard as everyone else,"

"And y'know, you g-g-get to fuck yer professors,"

"Excuse me?"

"Th-that professor I-I-I saw you with and t-told you you gave me AIDS,"

She got red in the face again, "I NEVER!"

"Yeah, suuuuure. But you were going to, right?"

She slapped him hard across the face, "THAT was Dr. Mainstead and I was just trying to earn extra credit! Because of your CHILDISH prank, I had to go to a different college because everyone took me even LESS Seriously than they already did!"

Rick rubbed his cheek and glared at her, though, he DID feel kinda bad... but it was probably just the booze. He got very quiet and in a softer voice asked, "If the cards are stacked so high against ya, w-w-why don'tcha just quit while you're ah-ahuh-ahead? I mean... who cares if you're an open heart surgeon or what-whatever? You can do whatever you want,"

"It's what I want to be, though," She says, "It's all I've ever wanted to be. My dad was one, my grandfather was one... and they all tell me I couldn't,"

"So you wanna be a doctor just to get back at your dad? Fuck. Most girls just strip,"

"You're a total ass, you know that?"

"Yeah, and need I remind you- you're kinda bitch!"

What happened next cannot be described scientifically or logically. She rammed her face into his in a very messy, drunk kiss which he returned readily. They ignored the always perky stewardess when she returned to ask them to stop. The makeout session ended when the plane landed ten minutes later and Mary breathlessly said, "I'm booked in a hotel a mile from here,"

And that was that. The two drunken idiots poured themselves into a cab and made very bad decisions the rest of the night.

Mary woke up at 5 AM in time to get ready for her surgery, only to find that Rick had vanished. She cursed and started to scold herself for such misbehavior. She noticed, suddenly, on the nightstand was a very familiar book that she had long forgotten of.

"Multi Dimensional Physics and Possible Travel,"

How on Earth did it get there? She had lost it a long time ago. She opened the book, only to find that the first page had scribbled his phone number, along with a message:

_Mary, _

_Had to leave in a rush. Thanks for a good lay. Hit me up sometime and we'll have at it again. You know, when you need your pipes cleaned. What what! _

_-Rick Sanchez_

"Asshole," Mary said, tossing the book asside.

But she did remember his number.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG I was going to leave this as a oneshot but I just found THIS art/Rick-and-Morty-Fake-Screencap-Here-449695959 last night and decided to hurry up and do another chapter (if it gets me more pics!)

omg she looks JUST like what I imagine Mary to look like! And baby rick is adorable

ooOOoo

"Fuck!" Was the loud shout that Rick was awoken to, shortly followed by other curse words and the all too familiar racket of Mary throwing things around the room.

"W-W-w-what what what's wrong?" He shot up in bed. As soon as he opened his eyes to survey the situation, however, he regretted it. The light burned his sensitive eyes and he shut them quickly.

"I'm late!" Mary said breathlessly, pulling her clothes on, "Did you turn off my alarm!?"

"W-w-what's the buh-big deal anyway, Mary?" Rick asked, rubbing his eyes, "a-a-a-all you guh-got goin' on today is sc-school,"

"ugh! RICK!" She groans.

"W-w-w-what d-d-do ya want from me, Mary, huh? S-s-so I have tuh-to get up at an ungodly hour jus-jus-just so YOU can-can subject your mind to tha-tha-that brainwashing? I don't thuh-think so, buh-buh-babe-baby,"

"You can NOT be serious!" Mary shouts, pulling her shoes on her feet, "You just roll back over and go to sleep after I get up anyway!"

"That sounds like-like-like a great idea. Yuh-you really are-are earnin' that PHD there, Mary," Rick groaned before flopping back down on the bed. He pulled the sheets up around him and squirmed himself into his filthy bed. No sooner had he shut his eyes that the blanket was ripped off of him. He looked up only to see Mary walking out of his bedroom with the blanket in tow.

"H-Hey Mary! Mary! W-what're ya doin' Mary!" He jumped up, running down the hall after her, stark naked. The girl in question walked right out the front door and dropped the blanket in the yard and just kept walking on her way to class.

"Y-Y-Ya think you won, doncha Mary!? WELL YOU HAVEN'T!"

He could see her shoulders twitch from giggling which only fuiled that passion in him to get even with her, "I MEAN it, Mary!"

"SHUTUP!" A neighbor shouted at him.

"Fuh-fuck you, Pal!"

ooOOoo

Mary took a deep breath. It was her first day of teaching a class as part of her graduate program. She hadn't been this nervous since her very first day of medschool and she was just about to throw up. Rick had been little to no help, despite her trying to get a little bit of encouragement from him all week. But the man was about as sensitive and supportive as he was fluffy.

She shook herself a little. After all, it's not like they were an item. They were just... friends. Friends with VERY good sexual chemistry. It wasn't either of their jobs to...

Her watch beeped suddenly, indicating it was time to go inside her classroom.

Her classroom.

Ok, so not all th ebutterflies in her stomach were bad.

Psyching herself up, she took a big breath.

_You GOT This, girl. You're beyond ready for anything those kids can dish out. After all, You are, without doubt, the smartest person in that room. _

And with that, she walked inside her room with a big smile on her face,

"Hello, everyone," She said as brightly as possible. The room was packed with young college students that all started to hush as she strolled in. She made her way to the black board where she wrote her name and the class title, "My name is Mary McFly and this is Introduction to the Human Cardiovascular System. So, before we begin, can anyone tell me what the main purpose of the circulatory system is?"

"I-It's a-a-a-actually made up of three independent-nt-nt systems tha-that-that work together, _Professor_," Mary dropped her chalk and spun around only to see the one face she dreaded, Rick Sanchez, reclined in his desk with her feet propped up and his hands behind his head, " Which are the heart, cardiovascular, lungs pulmonary, and arteries, veins, coronary and portal vessels which are all called systemic,"

The stare down was on and the challenge had been accepted. She stood there, her mouth open in shock and he just grinned back at her.

"But I-I-I'm sure y-you were guh-gonna cover that, right Prof?"

_Don't let him get to you, girl. He's in robotics. There's no way he knows more about Cardiology than you. There is NO way. He's just trying to pysch you out. _

"That... is absolutely right," Mary says, clearing her throat. She returned to the chalk board to jot down as she spoke, "In the average human, about 2,000 gallons of blood travel daily through about 50,000 miles of blood vessels-,"

"It's more like 60,000," Rick interjected. Mary's chalk froze for a second, before she continued.

"An average adult has 5 to 6 of blood, which is made up of plasma, red blood cells, and white blood cells.-"

"AND platelets. Don't forget platelets,"

"_In addition _to blood, the circulatory system moves lymph, which is a clear fluid that helps rid the body of unwanted material," She stopped for a second, looked over her shoulder at him for a second. He shrugged at her and she grumbled, "Aren't you going to correct anything?"

"W-what are you talkin about? I-I-I'm just here to luh-learn,"

Mary frowned and took a breath before continuing, "The heart, blood, and blood vessels make up the cardiovascular component of the circulatory system. It includes the pulmonary circulation, a ring through the lungs where blood is oxygenated,"

"It's more of a "loop" really," Rick says, causing Mary to about face once again, this time with rage in her eyes.

"Get out!"

"What's th-the problem, Mary? I-I-I'm just tryin' to further m-m-my education,"

"You have no business to be here! You're not even enrolled!"

"Oh really? Check your ruh-roster, Teach,"

Mary scrambled to find the clipboard which contained the list of all her students. She flipped to the last page and scanned her eyes down to the S's... it was then that she found the cursed name. Rick Sanchez.

_That son of a..._

"OOOH Snap," Rick exclaimed, "Now why don't you stop waistin' all our money and time and start teachin? I mean tha-that is what we're payin' for, right?"

Mary's frown deepened, "How can I teach you if you keep interrupting? You do it again and I'll just kick you out,"

"O-O-Oh What? You gonna kick me out for? For knowing more than YOU do about a subject you've been in school for for 6 years, Mary?" Rick defended himself, sitting straight up in his desk.

"You do NOT know more about cardiology than I do,"

"I do, too,"

"What are Sphygmomanometers and stethoscopes used for?"

"Psh. Easy. measuring blood pressure and a pulse meter can monitor heart rate, rhythm and dropped beats. Duh,"

"Describe an aortic aneurysm,"

"When an aorta is damaged and starts to bulge or eventually tear, which can cause severe internal bleeding. Next,"

"What's the average resting heart rate of a adult male?"

"About 75 beats per minute, the same rate as a sheep,"

"What... really? A sheep?"

"Yes, Mary. And since I've gotten you to break out of this little popquiz session. I have a few questions for you- Y-You've heard of Hypoplastic left heart syndrome?"

"You know I do! It's a rare congenital heart defect in which the left ventricle of the heart is severely underdeveloped," Mary boasted. She turned to her class, "My team has been studying it for years and we're nearing completion on a cure,"

The students clapped slightly, probably mostly out of confusion.

"Oh, I'm-I'm-I'm sorry, what was that Mary? There's no cure? Well find a-a-a new hobby, babe! Cos I CURED IT!" He took out a large stack of papers and flopped them on her desk, "Buh-bam Biiiiitch!"

Mary was in shock. No way. No freaking way did that pompous ASS HLHS on his own! She shuffled through the papers, it all made sense... well... what she could make out, anyway. His handwriting WAS atrocious.

"No... way..."

"Hell yeah, Ba-a-aby! All it takes is a few steps and a good ol' fashioned Palliative surgery,"

"But-but-but you... how could you... WHEN did you...!?"

Rick shrugged, "Got bored last weekend. Saw your notes, thought, hey, I got some time to kill, may as well finish your crossword puzzle,"

"But..." She was in absolute shock.

Rick turned to his classmates, "Y-Y-Ya see this, chumps? Y-you're wastin yer time with this shit! Y-Y-Ya wanna g-g-go solve the worlds problems! Just go fuh-fuckin' DO IT!"

The entire classroom erupted in cheers, and Rick waved and waved and soaked it all in. That was when Mary grabbed him by his sleeve and dragged him out to the hall. He didn't seem phased, just kept waving and smiling. She shut the classroom door and slammed him against the wall, he was still laughing heartily.

"Y-Y-ya hear that Mary? G-g-guess I Was right all al-" Once againt he was shut up by Mary's mouth colliding with his in a very passionate kiss. In fact, it took him so off guard he nearly lost his footing. She broke away from the kiss only to look at his dumbfounded face.

_Ah... Power restored._

She clutched a fist full of his shirt and lowered him down to her eye level before growling out in his ear, "Janitor's closet. NOW."

Rick's voice actually cracked, "Y-Y-Yes ma'am..."


	3. Chapter 3

This is too awesome! if you haven't seen the screencaps that sweet-as-spice has been making on her deviantart account then you SHOULD! They're soooo perfect!

ooOOoo

"Rick, I don't think these numbers are right," Mary says, sifting through the small stack of papers he had given her to review.

"Wha-Wha-Whats wrong with-th-th-with them?" He demanded, not stopping in his mad pacing about his garage that he used as a laboratory in the small house that he hardly stepped foot in. She was propped up, sitting rather pretty on his work bench, trying to watch both him, and the work before her.

"Well, for once thing, you miscalculated the formating ratio and... I... I just don't see where you get that sulphur and chocolate syrup will cause a fissure in the fabric of space,"

"Oh, what you want me to show you my math, Mary?" He looked up from his work to snap, "Huh-huh-who's the scientist here, me or you?"

Mary could only roll her eyes and set the papers down.

"O-Once this ba-ba-baby's finished, I'm guh-guh-gunna do GREAT things,"

Before Mary could answer, a loud honk broke both of their attentions. Rick looked annoyed, Mary smiled. It was a car being driven by a rather physically fit aspiring doctor named Clark and a few of his medical cronies.

"HEY MARY! You ready to go?" Clark asked.

"Just a sec!" Mary hopped up.

"H-h-hey what gives?" Rick walks over to her, his arms out in protest, "I th-thought you were helpin' me outt tuh-today,"

"I told you me and my classmates are going to the coast to unwind after finals last week," She reminded. Rick groaned.

The car beeped again, indicating that Clark was getting impatient, "C'mon Mary! Sun's a-waistin!"

"Are you serious?" Rick ignored the douche, "I thought you were kidding, Mary, I thought it was some-some kinda joke or somethin,"

"Why would I joke about that?"

"W-w-why would you joke about- Geeze Mary! I-I-I could tuh-take you to Neptune for chrissakes! And-and you're gonna waste your time gettin' all sandy and gross at some garden variety beach?"

"Hey, you know I love going to neptune," Mary cooed, running a gentle hand along his cheekbone; her tactic to getting him to calm down, "but there's no water and no sun on neptune,"

"Water," Rick gestured to the garden hose, "Sun," he gestured to the sky, "Got both of that here,"

_Honk Honk_

"Hey DBAG! News flash- The fucking beach will _still_ be there for an-another billion years!" Rick shouted, a small vein forming on his temple

"Rick," Mary's voice was becoming stern, but still flirtatious. She ran her finger along his chest in tiny circles, "Why don't you come along? It'll be good for your pale skin to get out of that garage,"

He hesitated before answering. Ok, yeah, fine, she was starting to grow on him, but it wasn't like they were an item. Going on trips together? No way. After all, he wasn't about to give up his freedom. And the beach? No fucking way.

So why did he... kinda want to?

"MARY! Kiss your nerd goodbye and LETS GO!"

Rick's blood boiled and he shot a deathglare at Clark before looking at Mary one last time. He turned his back to her and stormed over to his work bench, waving absently, "Hope you have a won-won-wonderfuh-f-f-_A good fucking time_, Mary!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes again before grabbing her bag and heading over to the car.

ooOOoo

He didn't see Mary again for another week. In that time, he had hooked up with a few co-eds, the first of whom since he and Mary shared that hotel room. It wasn't a big deal, and he honestly didn't think anything of it. That is, until Mary was meant to come over early that morning to help him with his project... and she was nearly 2 hours late.

That's fine. He could handle her being late. In fact, he hardly noticed she was late at all... until when she DID arrive... it was that asshole Clark who dropped her off. Rick watched with an incredulous expression as she stepped out of his car, walked over to Clark's side and kissed him on the cheek before waving him off. She walked over to Rick, looking much less put together than usual. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was much less than perfect, as if put on in a rush. Her clothes were covered in uncharacteristic wrinkles. Rick noticed all of this and it was enough to make him punch a hole in the wall, though he contained himself.

"Hey," she said cheerfully.

"Oh _hey_ Mary, how ya been, _Mary_?" He sarcastically drawled from his work which today included using a wrench to over-tighten a bolt.

"This is cos I'm late, isn't it?" She mused, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I had a lot of work to do after that little vacation,"

"Where, Mary? On Clark's bed? I'm sure it must have been absolutely back breaking work," He accused, "Hope you didn't get too much of a sweat worked up while you two were at it,"

Her face turned bright red, whether it was from anger or embarrassment, no one could be sure. Either way, it took her a moment to compose herself before she slapped the wrench he was using out of his hand. It clattered and clanked against the cement floor and he shot a very pissed off look at her.

"First of all, his name is _Clint_,"

Wait, really? That's dumb.

"And secondly, what would you care anyway?"

Rick fumed, "I don't! It just... pisses me off that you're so late, Mary!"

"Really?" She folded her arms over her chest and gave him her most skeptical look, "Because I can't remember the last time YOU were on time to ANYTHING,"

Rick was in a hole. He stammered a bit, trying to fight through the blinding red in his mind and find something clever and witty to say, to make her the jerk and him the awesome one again. But all he could do was think about choking the ever loving daylights out of Clark-Clint-DOUCHEFACE.

"Look, just forget it! You wanna share your genes with that knuckle grinder, more power to ya-a-a-I-I-I I have work to do,"

"You really are a rancid dick, you know that?"

"Oh, Oh, I'M a rancid dick, Mary? Me? Huh-How about you, Mary!?" Rick was hardly thinking about what he was saying at this point, which was usually when things were reaching dangerous levels, "Y-Y-You're a hypocrite. Y-y-you wanna buh-be the entire med school's guh-goodtime gal? Th-Thats perfectly fine, Mary. Muh-more power to ya. But don't come cryin' to me about how no one takes you serious-"

He didn't get the rest of the sentence out because her palm collided with his face. The sound of the slap resonated for what felt like hours. Everything was moving slower. The look on her face was far from anything he'd ever seen. Sure, her face was red, as usual, but her eyes were furrowed and filled with what looked like tears that didn't dare spill. She was far too proud to cry... in front of him, anyway.

She opened her mouth to speak, and he braced himself. No words came out. She pulled her hand back, as if she was going to slap him again, and he braced himself again. Again, she tried to say something and he braced himself again... Finally, her hand dropped and her shoulders slumped. She let out a loud gasp of air as if she had been holding her breath and...

turned around and walked away.

Rick watched her walk down the driveway and then turned at the sidewalk and just kept walking.

And for the first time in his life... Rick actually felt...

Guilt.


	4. Chapter 4

An entire month went by and Rick hadn't seen a single sign of Mary. She stopped coming over to help him with his gadgets, she stopped spending the night... Hell, she even stopped calling him on the phone... He wanted to not notice these things. He wanted to not care, but he couldn't bring himself to just pretend like it didn't bother him. He started regularing her usual hang outs (that weren't his bedroom- HEY-OH!)

He bar she frequented was fucking awful. No loud music, no druggies and no dancing. It was just a tiny pub with rather quiet jazz music always playing. Rick was usually bored there. But, until he ran into her again, it was where he was spending his time.

Another month rolled by and still no sign of her at the bar. So, he started frequenting the college library, as well, which was way worse than her dive bar. It was filled with coeds who all thought they were SO SMART. He would try to pass the time by reading a book he hadn't seen before... but he only ended up scanning the room until his neck was sore.

A third month went by and he still hadn't seen her. He was getting pretty pathetic in his own opinion. Even dialing her number a few times but not letting the call go through. What the fuck was his problem? Even after a fourth month... he was still attending the bar and library in spare time. Although... he was having more and more spare time as of late.

One day, while he was pretending to thumb through some book on numbers of some shit, a very familiar and douchey voice broke his concentration, "She isn't here, you know,"

Rick shot his head up only to come eye to eye with Clark... or was it Clint? Kyle?

"Well where is she...? I mean... uh... What?" Rick coughed, picking up his book to shove his face inside it.

Clar-int took the seat next to Rick, "Mary. She's not enrolled in school anymore. She dropped out,"

Rick's ears burned. How the hell could THAT be true? Surely this dumbass was borrowing meds from his classes. Mary was obsessed with school and loved it. She wouldn't just drop out.

"I see you looking around for her. It's been kinda sad," Clar-int says in a very snobby way, "But maybe if you want to see her, you should just go fucking see her, and quit acting like such a bitch,"

"I could shuh-shoot you into a b-b-blackhole, you know that?" Rick said, very simply, before slapping the book he was reading shut, and walking off.

"You know you should just go see her," Car-lint said, gathering his things together, "After all, it's your fault she dropped out,"

ooOOoo

What a fucking TOOL.

Seriously. Did he really think he could GUILT Rick into anything? How the fuck could Rick be the reason that she left school? She loved school more than fucking anything on the planet... fuck... even the OTHER planets. SO what? He dissed her and she threw her entire future away? That didn't even make sense. So she was going around telling people it was HIS fault? Fuck that noise!

Furious that he was getting the blame for this, he marched straight over to her apartment and banged on the door. He was seething. Had he been in clearer conscious, he probably would have realised what was actually going on, and what happened next wouldn't have taken such a shock on him.

When the door opened, he was met with the shocked, and beautiful face was Mary Mcfly... but he was also met with... a good sized orb growing out of her stomach.

"Who the Fuh-FUCK knocked you up!?" Rick demanded, pointing at her baby bump.

"Uh..."

"Teh-heh-tell me now and I-I-I swear to God, Mary, I-I'll-"

"Rick...!"

"It was Clark-Clint... The beach Douche, wasn't it!? Oh, Heh-he is SO in a black ho-"

She slapped him across the face and he shut up long enough for her to blurt out, "YOU'RE the father, dumbass!"

Eyes wide as saucers. he stammered, "W-w-w-w-what?"

"I haven't been with anyone else in like, a year, you jerk,"

Now, Rick had always prided himself on being a man of strong countenance. But suddenly, his knees got weak and that was when everything went black... and when Rick hit the ground. The last thing he heard was Mary scream in worry, "Oh my GOD!" before he completely passed out.

ooOOoo

When Rick came to he was lying on Mary's couch in her apartment. A cool rag was dabbing his head. For a second he forgot why he was there... but then it all came back in a headrush that made him want to throw up. He turned his neck to look at Mary who was smiling very patiently at him.

"Well... th-this i-i-is alot more than I duh-deserve," Rick admitted, not sure what else to say.

"Yes, it is," Mary agreed, still smiling, "But, you know it'd be a crime against humanity if I let anything happen to this brain of yours,"

Rick sat up, to which Mary urged him to lie back down. He assured her he was fine, taking another look at her stomach. Fuck.

"So... uh..." He started, but not sure where he was going with it.

She followed his gaze and sat back, wrapping her arms around her midsection, "Yeah,"

"W-w-why d-didn't you tell me, Mary?" He asked her earnestly. Mary took in a deep breath and sat next to him on the couch.

"I tried to..." She admitted, "The last time I saw you. When we had that fight. The reason I was late that day was... well... I found out about _this_... and Clint was helping me. I was a total wreck,"

"So...you sure _Clint _i-i-isn't the father?"

She wopped him upside the head, "I never slept with Clint,"

"I fuh-find that hard to buh-believe, Mary. The dude's kinda a-a-all over you,"

"Rick, Clint is gay,"

A long pause passed before Rick said, "Eh, can't say I'm totally surprised," and got up to walk to the kitchen to make a drink. Mary was annoyed now.

"Is that all you have to say?"

Rick popped the top off a wine bottle and poured the contents into a large plastic cup. It was the first thing he could find, despite wine not being his first pick. He chugged the whole cup, and poured himself another, "What more is there to say, Mary?"

Why she was surprised, she had no clue.

"Seriously? I'm about to have a baby and-"

"Cor-correction, Mary, _WE_ are ab-about to have a baby. Half muh-my DNA in that uterus y'got there," Rick speaks over her, and she was shocked by it, "Luh-lets see, you're pr-prob-probably like what? 5-6 mo-onths in? So I'm guessing the kid'll be here in like mu-may?"

Mary nodded slowly, still amazed by how he was taking this.

"Ok, so first th-things first, we need to get you and all your _crap_ moved outta this dump and then take you and SOME of your crap to my place," Rick drones, "I'm gonna check out all those dumb baby books at the library and spend next saturday reading them all. Should take about a day,"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm dealing with the situation, Mary. Y-y-you can't have a kid here. There's hardly enough room for you as it is! I have a spare room at my house, anyway,"

"Its full of spare robot parts,"

"Well now it's gonna be baby room, or whatever,"

"You're handling this way better than I expected,"

"Don't give me too much credit, after all, I did pass out on your door step,"

She came up to him and gave him a very warm hug. It was actually quite startling to him, because despite having an intensely sexual relationship... neither of them had been very affectionate or initimate on a human level with the other. That was mostly because of him, and he knew that, but to have her wrap her arms around him in an embrace felt... strange. Not bad... but strange.

She leaned up on her tip-toes and placed a very sweet kiss on his cheek. Again, waaaaay out of character.

"Thank you, Rick," That voice could melt butter.

"Don't worry about it,"

ooOOoo

Mary was soon moved and settled into Rick's two bedroom home, and the spare robot parts room had been cleaned, painted, decorated and furnished by Mary's girlfriends. Rick remained passive about it all, despite Mary growing in affection towards him. Despite herself the sensible young woman had fallen madly inlove with the scientist, but he remained distant as always. Of course she knew he cared about her, and she even caught him giving her tummy affectionate caresses when he thought she was asleep... but he certainly didn't love her. And Mary was certain that was just the way he was. The only thing that weighed on her mind, however, was that the man seemed less... jovial than he was before. He took little pleasure in his usual pranks and practical jokes on her... and seemed totally uninterested in her help while he was working.

In fact just as the sun was getting up, in late April, she went to find him in his garage, where he had been up working all night. She yawned, tugging her robe to herself tightly, "Hey, whacha up to,"

"Pr-pretty obvious, Muh-Mary. I'm w-w-working,"

She strolled over to him, noticing his chicken scratch all over a small stack of papers beside him, "Want me to give this a look-through?"

"Not necessary, no,"

"You sure? You know you always get the equations wrong," She teased, tugging at the corners of the paper.

He slapped a hand over the stack quite aggressively, "Sonofabitch, Mary! I said no!"

"What's your problem?!" Mary exclaimed, "You've been like this ever since... since..."

"Oh since WHEN Mary? Hmm? Lets see- could it have been since I had to find out for myself I'm going to be a dad, huh, Mary? Is that when my _bad attitude_ came out?" He stood up, clearly in a total rage over something that had been seething in him for awhile, "FUCK! Were you EVER gonna tell me, Mary?"

"Of course I was," She shouted back, "I... I was just waiting for the right time,"

"Right," He snorted, turning back to his work. But Mary wasn't satisfied.

"No. You wanna have this fight- lets have this fight!" She leaned on his desk, "You wanna know why I didn't tell you? Because I didn't want THIS to happen! I didn't want to be your fucking charity case, Rick! I didn't want you to have to...bail on your life and what you were doing and where you going because you suddenly had an obligation to me,"

A moment passed in silence as Rick was obviously processing all that she said. A shaky hand came up to clutch the bridge of his nose and he took two very deep breaths before calmly repeating, "You didn't want me to bail on _my _life?"

Rick flipped the desk. Pieces of scrap metal, screws and tools clattered and clanged like a symphony of chaos along with the rustle and rattle of the papers that flew all over the garage. Books dropped with a thud and the metal desk clambered on its side. The lamp's lightbulb shattered. Mary gasped and Rick spun around and grabbed her by her shoulders.

It was the first...

and only time...

Mary had actually been afraid of Rick.

Her eyes widened, "R-Rick..."

"What about _your_ life, Mary!? Huh? Why the _fuck_ would you just throw all what you worked for away!?" He snarled at her.

"I thought school was just a waist of time," she shot back cattily, regaining her composure against him. He gently tossed her aside, only enough to make her stumble slightly, but not enough to lose her footing entirely.

"Yeah, for everyone else! Not for you, Mary. FUCK, you were going to do so much, accomplish great things!" He shouted, pacing around as he spoke and kicking the desk's former contents that lay strewn on the floor, "And I was going to be apart of that, Mary! You coulda... coulda, I don't know... cured cancer with my fucking help! There is literally no fucking limit to what you can do, Mary! You are the only person I've ever met wh-who is actually as smart as me! But now..."

He sighed deeply, walking over to a wall to rest against it. He pounded a solid fist into the unyielding cement and his voice became much softer, "it's like you've just... given...all that up,"

"You don't have to finish school, Mary. But... fuck... does having this baby mean you can't keep-"

"Augh...!"

Rick whirrled around to see Mary had collapsed to her knees. Instantly, he ran over to her, not noticing the small puddle that had formed around her. "Oh shit..."

"M-My water just broke, Rick. The baby's coming!"

"Now? Really? In the middle of our big emotional fight? Kinda cliche, there, Mary,"

"JUST GET THE FUCKING CAR, RICK!"

"On it!"

ooOOoo

Rick waited in the waiting room, as was the custom of the 70s to do so. Along with him were two other expectant fathers, both extremely panicked. Rick could only roll his eyes and keep thumbing through his book. It was better he keep his mind off of whatever was going on in there with Mary. He really didn't want to think about it at all.

"Mcfly?"

Rick groaned as he stood up and walked over to the scrub-clad doctor, "It's Sanchez, but, yeah,"

"Oh well, congratulations, son, it's a healthy girl,"

Girl.

It was a girl.

"A girl?" Rick seemed bummed, "seriously?"

"Mom is all settled they're waiting for you," The doctor nodded, "Would you like to go see them?"

"Yeah, sure," Rick rolled his eyes. A girl? Man, this was gonna BLOW.

He walked inside Mary's room and over to the bed where she was lying, looking tired, but thrilled. In her arms was a bundle of blankets that she was shhing and cooing to. Mary locked eyes with his, tears welled up in her eyes and a smile so big it actually made his heart stop. What was happening? It was just a baby. The world's full of them.

He regained composure and walked over, still boredly, and took a look over Mary's shoulder to see...

the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

Seriously.

A squishy, ugly old-man-faced baby was the most astounding thing he had ever seen.

She was perfect to him. In every way, and for the first time in Rick's life, he was head-over heals inlove with someone.

"Oh wow..." The whisper just came out.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Mary asked him gently.

Rick said nothing, but Mary handed the baby to him and he took her in with open arms. The little girl shifted uncomfortably by the move but didn't cry. Rick was speechless by her and Mary smiled at the two of them. Seeing the man she loved falling inlove with another girl... MOST would be put off by such a thought, but Mary couldn't be happier.

"Fuck, Mary..."

"I know. She's something isn't she?"

"What's... what's her name?"

"You don't wanna name her?"

"I... I don't know. I've never named anyone, before,"

"Well neither have I, dummy," Mary laughed, sitting up in her bed, "But... I was thinking about Beth. What do you think?"

Rick was quiet for a long time again, just totally enwraped in holding his newborn daughter. Beth. Beth. _Beth_. Yeah. He liked that a lot. Beth Sanchez... oh shit. Unless Mary wanted to name her Mcfly. Rick's face soured at that. He didn't know exactly why but he REALLY hated the idea of Beth Mcfly...

"What's wrong?" She asked, mostly just to break the silence, "Look, you're right. I should have told you and I'm... I'm so sorry I just-"

"We should get married,"

"What?" Did she hear him correctly? "Married...?!"

He turned to face her fully, then dropped down to crouch beside her, the baby in his arms practically sandwiched between them.

"L-look, I'm not saying that what we have is something special... cos kinda everyone does this... and I'm not saying that it's gonna last forever, b-buh-because, well... there's a good chance one of us will get sick of the other's bullshit and opt out. But, and I promise you this, Mary, I've never loved anyone before and I... I wanna do this, Mary. I wuh-wanna do this for you and for Beth and for me," He kissed Mary's head and watched as she started to cry.

"That was literally the worst proposal I've ever heard," She nudged him playfully.

Rick shrugged, "You think that's bad- wait til I tell ya how I aint about to buy you no damn ring, either,"

Mary had heard enough. She honestly didn't care. She gave him a kiss and whispered very sweetly, "Yes, I'll marry you, Rick,"

"Duh," Rick rolled his eyes. She scooched herself over so he could get into the tiny hospital bed with her and he layed there next to her with their daughter nestled comfortably between them. It felt natural and... well... good. Mary snuggled into him, and he realized that affection was something he was actually looking forward to getting more comfortable with.

She yawned loudly, clearly overly exhausted. But just before she drifted off to sleep she murmured, "You said I was as smart as you..."

"Don't rub it in," 

ooOOoo 

Well, I think this is it for ol' Rick and Mary... if I did any more it would just be WAY too sad because... well... we all know what happens. And idk if I wanna go down that road.

PLEASE check out sweet-as-spice on she has done a pic for chapters 1-3 (and im fairly certainly she'll do one for this one too) in the style of the show so it actually looks like a legit screenshot!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
